Overflow of data intended for a buffer into a return address portion or another portion of a memory stack (e.g., buffer overflow) may cause a program and/or a function of the program to operate improperly. Additionally, buffer overflow may expose security deficiencies, which may cause security of the program and/or electronic devices in communication with the program to be compromised.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described in the present disclosure may be practiced.